The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users may consume content items, such as electronic books (eBooks) and other types of content items that include text and/or images, on an assortment of electronic devices. As the number of content items and devices for consuming content items continues to increase, users are ever more interested in enhancing their experiences while acquiring and consuming these content items.